For meeting the requirements of electronic and communication products, integrated circuit (IC) packages on a circuit substrate are thinned, lightened and shrinked. A density of I/O pins of the IC packages is increased, resulting from increased numbers of the I/O pins and reduced pitches between I/O circuits. In addition, in order to support high speed signal transmission, ICs work at high frequency. Thus, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the IC packages becomes more serious. It is highly desirable that the electromagnetic wave shielding performance for a product or a component can be correspondingly improved. The lifespan and reliability can be improved if the PCB can offer a function of electromagnetic wave shielding with providing the components a path to ground.